


【策瑜】鹏程万里

by TheForgottenOnes



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: BGM可以是《樱花树下》！还记得樱花正开 还未懂跟你示爱🎵初春来时 彼此约定过继续期待人置身这大时代 投入几番竞技赛🎵曾分开曾相爱等待 花蕊又跌下来才洞悉这是恋爱🎵





	1. Chapter 1

1、 

“上次那个标做得很好，他们前天还特意跟我说，对你印象很深。”袁术面露赞许的微笑，“奖金之类，你知道我袁术的一贯作风，就不多说了。其他的也尽管提。”

孙策象征性地勾了勾嘴角：“应该的。不过我也不是为了钱来的，您也知道。”

“这个好说。”袁术随意地挥了挥手，将微微发福的身躯往下拱了拱，好在总裁椅里坐得更舒服。“不过你还坚持要亲手杀了黄祖？黄祖清楚得很自己惹了什么人，现在哪敢靠近我们的地盘一步，这恐怕得从长计议。我之前就给过你建议，做几个局，借刘繇的手杀他，容易得多。”

“谢谢袁总关心。不过刘繇再坚持蛰伏，面对我们也避无可避。”孙策笑着，眼睛却是冷的，微微眯起来。他本就眉眼深邃，这样一来更显狠厉之色。“卧榻之侧谁敢酣睡，总有机会遇上他们的。”

“好！我们袁氏的骨干，就要这样的气势！”这番话显而易见地取悦了袁术，“哎，要是我下面的人都有你这样的见识和能力……”他叹了口气，摇着头拍了拍孙策的肩膀，“你还是要多带带，以后担子还很重。”

“袁总这太过了。”孙策很浅地笑了笑，摆出谦虚的姿态，骨子里的自傲却难以掩饰。袁术要的就是这种恰到好处的傲慢，能让他有抓到人把柄的快感。

孙策的父亲是位老检察官，当年负责查刘繇集团涉黑的案子，中途不明不白出了车祸，没救过来。那年孙策十八岁。袁氏和刘繇集团平时多有生意往来，在这一案子中积极配合，提供了不少关键线索，谁想最后刘繇一案随着孙坚的死不了了之，刘繇本人依然在江淮安稳如山，和袁氏分庭抗礼。孙策和袁术虽然各怀目的，却都心有不甘。

这年轻人是为了报父仇来为自己办事的，袁术很清楚。孙策声称不信任司法体制，要亲眼见刘繇倒台，仇人丧命，袁术对他难免存着怀疑，最开始只敢让他接触一些最表面的事务；后来时日渐长，孙策处理明面生意又的确得力，袁术便试探着把暗地的一些任务也交给他，他都完成得恰到好处——既达成了目的，又不至于滴水不漏。这正好讨到袁术的巧：他不喜欢比自己还聪明的手下，这种能漂亮完成任务又留些空间给自己指点的后辈，最理想不过了。疑人不用，看着这么优秀的年轻人为自己效力，他也自得。

袁术又挥了挥手，表示不用再说，随口换了个话题：“对了，你现在跟的那个历阳的项目，比较复杂，我们跟合作方请了个法律顾问过来，人下午到，你到时候也过来见见。你们都是年轻人，好交流。”

孙策点头说好。

他从办公室出来。总裁办公室在二十楼，同层的只有两个大会议室，平时走廊都空空荡荡的，没什么人。拐角处是一大片落地窗，正对着CBD林立的高楼。上午十点，晴空如洗，一丝云都没有，阳光不受遮挡，大片地泼进来，被窗框切割得规规整整，地板上一块一块的金黄底色。孙策看到自己深色的影子，不偏不倚，正被其中一扇画框似的圈在里面。

“诶你听说了吗，下午要来那个……”

“什么？”

“就是这次那个法律顾问啊！听说是……”讲话的姑娘突然放低声音，往门口的方向望了一眼，正对上走进来的孙策，冲他笑着眨了眨眼睛。

孙策头衔上是这个办公室的头儿，但平时待他们态度一直很随意，也没什么领导架子，甚至连自己单独的办公室都拒绝了，还在大办公室的工位上这么坐着，于是大家谈论这种零碎八卦也不避他。

大乔回头低声继续说，“听说是大小姐的未婚夫。”

袁明月订婚了？孙策诧异了一瞬，在工位上坐下来。

袁明月是袁术的女儿，比孙策小两岁。袁术老来得女，掌上明珠般地宠大，在公司里挂着公关总监的名头。小姑娘像大多数这个年纪的名媛一样，喜欢包包、鞋子，喜欢大牌新款、名流酒会和一切将她捧在中心的热闹，可在男人方面，却总有事没事喜欢缠着对她不太上心、爱答不理的那个。

孙策知道她不是真的喜欢自己，只是大概是公主做久了难免无聊，总得找点不一样的乐子。袁明月的要求无非一些小女孩的把戏，送她去和小姐妹喝茶逛街，或者声称喝醉了，要孙策从party上接她回家。这种事情，对方又毕竟是公主，孙策能推六成，剩下四成也得照办。袁明月就喜欢他要跟自己刻意保持距离，却又不能完全拒绝的样子：借着酒意缠上他脖子，孙策能不动声色拨开；当着闺蜜的面挽他手臂，姐妹团的娇笑起哄声响作一片，他不会再拂她面子，不做声地带着她离场。袁明月知道这个男人不是她能掌控的，但现实是他得在她面前半低下头，哪怕做做样子，这也令她满足。

孙策眼里她就像个小孩子一样，没想到这就订婚了。

另一个声音接着说，“未婚夫？可别是裙带过来的小……”

话说到一半，大概是突然顾忌到他，又没继续了。还是大乔反应快，转过头来清清脆脆地对孙策说：“要是真的，不得先恭喜策哥吗，终于少了个——”她笑盈盈地，又收敛了音量，“拖油瓶。”

其实大家也知道孙策对袁明月没意思，只是落花流水一场，这般强调，算是再作出个姿态，当面维护一下孙策的面子。

孙策笑了笑，没再说话，埋头看资料去了。话题留在尴尬的地方，大家也不好继续，都安静工作了起来。

其实他是真无所谓。他对袁明月那点把戏心知肚明，自己又本就孤家寡人一个，心思也不在这方面，配合她玩一玩，跟过家家没什么区别。

更何况，他太知道自己在做的事对她来说意味着什么了。看小公主不知人间疾苦地纠结着要买哪款包包，想到她很可能的结局，也不免多了点照拂心。

算是提前一点的兔死狐悲吧。

 

2、 

周瑜以为这不过是一场普通的商务合作，直到孙策推门走进来。

他其实没见过孙策穿衬衫的样子。印象中的那个人还停留在十七岁的夏天，薄薄的T恤，滚烫的皮肤，后颈处的映出细碎的灿烂阳光，回头对自己笑着，眉骨上的汗水一滴滴落下来。孙策的头发比以前长了一点，五官没怎么变，好像更深刻了些，英俊不减，但显得沉默了许多。

周瑜并不习惯这个孙策——八年时光白云苍狗，那些本来就模糊混沌的情感都散去了，但他都从来没想过会有一天遇到这样的孙策，少言，内敛，捉摸不透。

这三个词可以用来形容周瑜认识的别人，可以形容别人眼中的孙策，可偏偏不能是周瑜面前的孙策。

之前和他们对接的刘勋十分热情地介绍两边，这是袁总，这是孙经理，这位是周律师……孙策脸上挂着礼貌的微笑伸出手，说幸会，合作愉快。周瑜也伸过手去，孙策的掌心干燥温暖，一如这个平淡的晴日。

孙策推开门看到周瑜，心里涌起一瞬惊涛，又迅速散如潮水。他的万千情绪随即都被卷得干干净净，大脑处理情感的那个区域也是一片空白的，看着那张脸，像看一套空荡荡的皮相。好在处理工作的区域还在机械地运作着，孙策觉得自己像一个人形的计算机，读取信息——处理信息——给出回复，都是设定好的程序。他根本不知道自己在看什么，只是漫无边际地想，这么多年，周瑜低头笑的时候眼尾还是会弯出一个细细的弧度。

孙策没意识到，以他们之间的距离，根本不可能看清周瑜眉眼的细节。他会这样觉得，完全是因为记忆深处那个夏天的影像被翻了上来。温度和气氛一样暧昧不清的六月，某节体育课后孙策坐在课桌上和人聊天，手里转着一个篮球，一半是无所事事的炫技，一半是掩饰自己不停地往某一点瞟去的余光。十六岁的周瑜塞着MP3，不为所动地写题，孙策手里的球越转越快，大概是周瑜无意识地咬下嘴唇，十六岁少年的神思一晃，手上也一晃，那球就这么脱了手，狭窄走廊间蹦两下，砸中心上人的桌角。

周瑜笔尖一歪，等号写到最后多了一道。孙策连忙过去把球拿好，周瑜抬眼一望，孙策眨眨眼睛，说对不起。周瑜心里觉得他这样难得窘迫又故作坦荡的样子可爱得要命，浅浅淡淡地笑起来，说没关系。

他一笑，眼尾处的线条很柔和地舒展开，嫩叶抽芽一般，明明也不多显眼，但就是令人怦然心动。

本来也只是见个面，没太久，孙策茫然地认了几个人，记了几个名字，袁术便说那就这样吧，大家先去忙。大家各自埋头收拾东西的时候袁术突然提，“诶，周律师和孙经理都是本地人，我印象中……是不是同一个高中的？”

周瑜接话道：“是，我跟他是高中同学，不过毕业后就没联系。”

孙策顺势点点头，“是，刚才碰面，还挺惊讶的。”

袁术笑着拍了拍周瑜的肩，“那的确挺巧的，是缘分。你们正好也多叙叙旧，老同学嘛，跟我们这些社会关系不一样。”

周瑜客套地笑笑，“应该的。”

袁术先离场了，孙策收好东西，看了周瑜一眼，点了点头权作招呼，假装有半个公司的急事等着他处理，径直走了出去。

他去茶水间倒了杯咖啡，回到工位坐下来，准备继续处理文件，思绪却摇摇晃晃，好像被刚才那一场莫名其妙的见面彻底打散了，三魂六魄上穷碧落下黄泉，怎么都拼不起来。

孙策索性不看了，靠在椅背上仰起头。他的确没有办法平复自己的情绪。他满心的惊讶，感慨，怀念，甚至不得不承认还有陈年的爱意——但淹没他的情绪，是愤怒。

他们曾经有过短暂的一段——一段什么呢？他自己都讲不明白。

最开始只是总想见到对方，后来天天在一起，其实也没什么惊心动魄的经历。熟了之后才发现周瑜那点沉稳自制都是装的，天天早上踩着点进教室是因为他真的赖床。孙策早起惯了，后来就天天给他换着花样带早餐，肉夹馍不要葱，拉面少放香菜少放辣，包子要两个牛肉粉丝两个蛋黄流沙，葱油饼的话得配一杯豆浆多放糖……下午自习课坐在一块儿一起写作业，最开始两人分一只MP3，后来孙策觉得周瑜的歌单总让他睡觉，周瑜觉得孙策的歌单太吵了，反正听不到一起去，索性还是一人一个，孙策自己写累了就去烦周瑜，摘他耳机，凑过去问要不要出去买奶茶喝，少年滚烫的吐息喷在他耳垂上，像夏天的风。

那时候都只有十七岁，高二的暑假长得看不到尽头。周瑜在孙策身边的时候总是懒懒散散的少爷脾气，一副不想动的样子，好像体育课上1500米就跑在他后面一点的是另一个人一样——对此周瑜的解释是，太晒了，跑你后面可以躲在你影子里，舒服一点嘛。

孙策信他才有鬼。

什么时候开始变味的孙策自己都说不清楚，他自己能记得的是某次一起去书店买教辅，出来的时候云朵散去，七月的阳光又热又辣地烤在脸上。两个人去买肯德基第二支半价的冰淇淋，孙策自己的三两下就吃完了，他转过头想嘲笑周瑜吃得慢，却看他慢条斯理地咬下一口，白色的奶油沾上去，衬得嘴唇格外艳丽，大概是周瑜自己之前舔过，还带着若隐若现的水光……孙策鬼使神差的就想凑过去撷住，心思刚冒出头，把自己都吓了一跳。

其实也不是没看过，他俩之前最热的时候一起去游泳，少年清瘦的脊背线条明晰，水珠在腰窝兜一圈往下淌去，孙策的心跳也没有这么厉害。

然后就更加不明不白起来。两个人一起写作业，大多数时候是孙策家——周瑜父母工作忙，总是加班，孙妈妈听说他晚上老是点外卖，很是心疼，索性让周瑜写完作业正好留下吃晚饭。两个躁动不安的大小伙子，面对着冗长的英语阅读总是忍不住打瞌睡，孙策某天灵机一动，说我这有点东西，要不要提提神。

父母都上班去了，屋子里一片寂静，电脑里女优的叫声便格外清晰。最开始两个人还要故作镇定地指指点点，后来也索性放开了，抽纸就在手边，来了兴致也不避讳了，自己就着声音解决一下。问题是本来都好好的倚在墙上，周瑜自己弄完了又没精神，懒下来就靠到了孙策的肩膀上。空调温度是孙妈妈临走时给他们调的27度，这一番折腾早不够用，周瑜身上都是薄薄的汗，本来浅淡的花露水香气忽然浓重起来，直直往孙策这里钻。

肩膀上的重量和鼻间的香气前后夹击，他忽然就热血上了头，忍不住哼出了声，泄在自己手里。高潮后的脑子都是晕乎乎的，白光乱窜，头皮发麻，他侧过脸喘着气，正撞上周瑜也在看他，眼神说不清，脸大概是刚才靠在自己肩膀上，被压出一小块红红的痕迹。

实在太近了，孙策没多想，俯身就亲了上去。

他没想到这么一亲，本来还很安静的周瑜顿时就像根炮仗一样被点着了，疯了一样很用力地抱住他——孙策之前真没觉得周瑜力气这么大——从他的嘴角一路啃到嘴唇，喘得越来越厉害。孙策从来没见过他这么急躁的样子，连忙来回不断地抚着他的背，却好像没什么作用，很快就感觉到周瑜下面又硬又烫地顶着他。

这可真是邪门……孙策试着拿手去碰，周瑜在他掌心敏感得吓人，稍微碰一碰顶端就出了不少水，整个人攀在他怀里，脸颊红得厉害，紧紧闭着眼睛，又黑又长的睫毛打着颤。

孙策有点无措，手上不甚熟练地前后动作着——他第一次给别人撸，甚至是第一次把另一个同龄人抱在怀里，周瑜又扣得太紧了，他脑子一片空白，心脏像把重如千钧的锤子一样，一下下把胸腔敲得咚咚作响，根本不知道要怎么做。

“……周瑜？”

孙策觉得他快要流下泪来，只好试着喊他名字，没想到刚喊了两声，手上动作一块，周瑜便直直地叫了一声，那声音真带了几分哭腔，含着压抑的喘息从嗓子里飞出来，直直捅上他天灵盖。孙策被这一声弄得神魂颠倒，半晌才反应过来一手的湿滑——周瑜射在了他手上。

“周瑜……”

孙策更无措了，下意识地喊他。周瑜翻了个身，跪坐在床上，凑过来和他接吻。

这太刺激过头了，柔软的舌和粘腻的吻，空调声呜呜作响，窗外传来悠长的蝉鸣。

在孙策的回忆里，那个夏季的天光长得无边无际，看不到边。以至于在后来的孤身年月中，当十八岁之前的时光已经遥远陌生得像永远到达不了的彼岸，孙策一人面对漫无边际的夜晚时，他都会忍不住想起十七岁的那个夏天——堆得高高的试卷和教辅材料，香草味冰淇淋流下来，泳池，空调，蝉鸣，花露水的香气……和在他怀里和他接吻的少年。

对于孙策来说，周瑜和那个金黄色的午后一样，都代表着他的少年岁月里最好的那一部分。孙策知道放弃这些意味着怎样的痛苦，所以他将这一部分护得严严实实，连自己都不敢触碰太多。他让自己相信，周瑜已经在那个梦里风雨不侵，梦想不朽，一步一步成为当初他想成为的那种成年人。

孙策曾经比谁都要任性、自我、看重自由，后来他遇到太多无可奈何和身不由己，但只要想到还是有一个他珍视的人，能在遥远而自在的地方享受着光明和梦想，也觉得有所安慰。

而如今周瑜的出现直接打碎了这一切。孙策千算万算没想到，他居然也落进这个几家混战的混沌泥坑中。

他在漫漫长夜里如珍似宝般想起的、怀念的、借以支撑的东西，如今都像是一个笑话。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM可以是《樱花树下》！  
> 还记得樱花正开 还未懂跟你示爱🎵初春来时 彼此约定过继续期待  
> 人置身这大时代 投入几番竞技赛🎵曾分开曾相爱等待 花蕊又跌下来  
> 才洞悉这是恋爱🎵

3、 

孙策并不知道袁明月是不是真的订婚了。更准确地说，他不是很愿意把“袁明月订婚”这个概念和周瑜联系在一起。周四的时候孙策收到大小姐的消息，说下午去见一个客户，说起来是孙策的老同学，让他一起去。

孙策早习惯了她那套说辞，只是老同学这个提法很新鲜，问了才知道原来是虞翻。他高三上学期之后就和所有同学都断了联系，谁去哪儿上大学一概不知，也是才知道原来虞翻现在也在W市。

“所以你是临时决定出国了？怪不得走得这么干脆，要找你都找不着人。”虞翻往红茶里加了一点奶，端起杯子，“隔壁班的璐璐一个月跑三四遍我们班看你在不在，后来问能不能联系到你，结果大家都没地址啊。她最后低着头回去的，都快要哭了。”

这名字也陌生了，孙策想了半天才想起来几年前登过一次许久不用的QQ，看到一个昵称不太熟悉的好友09年的时候发过好几条很长的告白和祝福，现在想想大概就是她。

“还有那个谁……”虞翻故作正经地清了清嗓子，“你走就走，怎么这么狠的心，跟他都不说一声？所有人都以为他肯定知道你的情况，全跑去找他打听，他只能一次次地说不知道，你是没看到人家那个表情……”

孙策的心一寸寸沉下去，越来越重，不可挽回地坠入旧日的湖泊。虞翻这么提起，孙策才想起来，他转学之前，和周瑜已经刻意冷却两个月了。那两个月的记忆被夹在之前刻骨鲜明的少年情动和之后决定他至今人生的变故之间，早已模糊不清；他当然知道，自己骤然离开对周瑜来说也是一场突如其来的变动，只是他们尚处冷静期，他的离开带来的波动可深可浅，孙策很少愿意去揣测这样的事情。

准确地说，他不愿意去揣测自己在周瑜心里到底是什么分量，就像他自己都说不明白，剥离那些关于少年时光的附着，周瑜这个人，对于自己来说到底意味着什么。

袁明月好奇地插话，“那个谁是谁，孙策高中的好朋友吗？还是小女朋友？”

虞翻也不知道他和袁明月到底什么情况，只能含含糊糊地答话，“二者中间吧，关系挺好的。”

孙策只能附和着，配以回忆口吻特有的云淡风轻。“嗯，当时是挺好的。”

他发现袁明月今天少有地很安静，坐在一边听他们沟通方案。或许是不感兴趣吧，反正本来也不是她要操心的事。

这依然是个不错的天气，他们聊完的时候奶白色的云朵被镶上灿烂的金边，粉红色的霞光水彩一样浓浓淡淡地泼在天际。结束的时候虞翻先打车走了，袁明月和孙策说，我有人来接，你不用送我回去。

这倒是挺新鲜。

他们一起往外面走，结果很快碰上来接袁明月的人。

周瑜今天穿得很休闲，深蓝色衬衫的袖口被挽起来，领口的扣子也多开了一颗。他半靠在酒店门厅的沙发边上，上身挺得很直，左手搭着一件浅驼色的薄针织外套，看样子是女式的。

见他们二人走近，周瑜温和地笑起来，把外套递给袁明月：“说是晚上要降温，袁叔叔让我带过来的。”

袁明月撇撇嘴接过来，周瑜的眼睛又对上孙策。

孙策这几天没见他，好容易平息下去的愤怒和不甘全都涌了上来，架成一锅又烫手又难闻的苦药，在胸腔里咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡。他情不自禁地咬着牙，看在周瑜眼里就是面无表情，眼神也轻飘飘的，总之与己无关的意味。

周瑜的目光在睫毛下闪了闪，他开口，语气还是滴水不漏的友善得体。

“下下周我们项目有个小宴会，刚刚定下来地点，在临水路，孙经理要来的吧？” 

孙策皮笑肉不笑，“肯定的。”

“有什么忌口的话提前跟我说一声就好，我去跟他们安排。”

孙策也不知道他这副当家人的口吻是故意试探他还是无意为之，说实话他这才发现自己对现在的周瑜几乎一无所知。

他说，“好……周先生客气。”

袁明月懒得听他俩客套，已经先一步走到门外，有些不耐烦地回头看。孙策往外面看了一眼，低声说，“那我就先走一步，不打扰你们了。”

周瑜还是那个笑，心知肚明中还要故作认真地解释，“长辈的女儿，我只是受人所托，多照顾一些。”

孙策懒得再周旋，敷衍地点了个头，转身就走，甚至没和袁明月打招呼。

他其实不知道要怎么和周瑜相处，好在那天之后，他没有再在公司遇到他。

 

4、 

W市的六月总是雨。

还没到入梅的时节，但上周的好天气到今天就截止了。孙策准备下班回家的时候才发现外面天色接近全黑，天幕又低又沉地压下来，浸满水汽的深色云朵将坠未坠地悬在边上。

“策哥，没别的事儿的话，我先走了啊！”

下班时间过了十分钟，大乔也收拾东西，跟他打了个招呼。

“去吧去吧。”孙策很随意地挥了挥手。

小皮鞋的声音在走廊里哒哒哒地远去了，孙策打了个哈欠，也准备回家。孙策以前是个挺重家的人，现在反而无所谓了，一个人住的话其实回不回去都差不多，换个地方消磨时间而已。

这几年好像没什么可以让他长久停留的，除了这个城市这个公司以外，他没有谈过超过半年的恋爱，没有买过分期超过三个月的物品，甚至吃同一家餐厅都不会超过三次。喜好和习惯都是太过暴露自身的东西，有了牵绊，就不可避免地让一部分未来掌控在了别人手里。

孙策有时候隐隐感到袁氏这边的事儿快要接近尾声，以前觉得遥不可及的、“自由”的人生终于向他敞开了一条缝。他偶尔也会想着如果这次顺利脱身，以后要去干什么，每次总是想不到五分钟就被自己强行打断了。

“做完这个就去XX”——听起来太像个flag了，不吉利。再者，有太多期盼，在眼下这个最需要他沉住气的时候，不算特别好的事。

就像孙策上周才意识到自己其实并不认识这个成年后的周瑜，没有什么比这个令他陌生的周瑜更能提醒他，自己十七岁时候有过的那些朦胧的、对未来的想象，是怎样悄无声息地破碎得彻彻底底。

那个暑假忽然如野火燎原一般烧起来的情感和欲望对于他们来说都太突然了，他至今都能回想起第一次被周瑜含住的时候那种直冲头顶的汹涌刺激，随之而来的是未知的慌乱和恐惧，以及隐隐约约的负罪感——天啊，我在做什么？

高三开学一个月不到，暑热未褪，蝉还在树上更加焦躁地叫着，似是要挽回将尽的夏天。他们已经一次次打破自己都弄不明白的界限，而倒计时如达摩克利斯之剑一样悬在头顶，年轻的情感和身体都经不起太危险的沉溺。退到安全线以后冷静一会，大概是他们同时提出来的。孙策也不知道如果孙坚没有出事，高考结束的那个夏天他们走向何处——命运的潮水猝不及防地将他们冲散，“高考后的暑假”终于成为了一个永远的悬浮在空中的假设。

如同一个场景都还没有明晰就已经醒来的梦。

 

孙策在地下停车场，刚要发动车子，手机响了一声。

是来自同事陈纪的一封邮件。孙策盯着满屏黑话皱了皱眉头，嘴唇却难以抑制地勾起一条努力克制的弧线。

陈纪说，刘繇被条子一网捞了，他那边有个警方卧底，还顺道把刘勋也给卷了进去。

孙策心想，太史慈，这么快，你可牛逼大发了。

不同于刘勋主要陪同袁术出入于各类光鲜明丽的社交场合，陈纪主要负责见不得人的那一部分。出于种种复杂的原因，他并不太喜欢孙策——在他眼里，孙策太年轻又太招摇，自视过高，混到如今全赖袁老莫名青眼，长远来看早晚翻船。

也正因此，陈纪在邮件里约他见面，说有细节要马上知会，更显得有些突兀。他说在袁氏的一处产业等，孙策去过一回，大厦十九楼，拐角门脸，没招牌，看上去像个隐于市的小酒吧。

孙策把手机扔到副驾驶上，驶离了地下停车场。

雨开始下起来了，还不小，车前窗被打得噼里啪啦作响，远处还有隐隐的雷声。好在这雨酝酿了一天，大家都有了准备，路边摊不急不忙地支起了棚子，不妨碍做周五的生意。

他以前还挺喜欢雨天的，会显得教室里的白炽灯格外明亮，周瑜坐在他旁边，耳朵里塞着一只白色的耳机，专心做发下来的数学试卷。世界可以只剩下黑白两种颜色，白炽灯的白光，和漆黑的天幕；周瑜被映得雪白的侧脸，和他深黑的眼睫。

虽然说漫长夏日里那些懵懂的日子里，孙策总觉得周瑜在身边他就容易躁动，有时手肘处相碰的一小块皮肤都能让他心猿意马起来，但其实大多数时候，周瑜带来的感觉都是安静、熨帖而令人满足的。

像各种类别的夏日，是亮到发白的阳光，令人安眠的雨夜，是舒缓干燥的风，也是黏湿的汗和欲望。

对孙策而言，他都是。

就连现在出现的这个陌生的年轻男人，都像这个只是落雨落得心烦意乱、再没法让人安心的六月。

 

“主要是有些有趣的情况，得知会你一声。”

酒吧最大的包厢里只坐了他们两个人，显得场景颇为怪异。灯光不甚明亮，陈纪拿小叉子叉起果盘里一块猕猴桃，玩味地看着他。

“这次卖了刘繇的，是他手下一个叫史子义的卧底，听说当场没来得及脱身，折了一条腿。”

雨不知道停了没有，窗外白光一闪，又是一道惊雷轰隆而过。孙策听着，漫不经心地啃一块西瓜，淡红汁水流了一手。

“……话说回来，卧底不奇怪，奇怪的是这卧底带出的资料不偏不倚，怎么正好就到了我们头上。”

刘繇那里查出一批资料，七弯八绕涉及到以前的一起政府招标案，显示刘繇集团涉嫌行贿收买公务人员。当时有家竞标的公司曾经因此将刘氏告上法庭，后因“证据不足”而被压了下来；而这次发现的文件显示，当初行贿的除了刘繇集团，还有袁术这边负责投标的刘勋——而袁氏正是那次最终的中标者。

陈纪把小叉子往果盘里一扔，一声脆响。

“你说巧不巧，那么多资料，偏偏是这篇先让条子拿到手上，姓刘的没来得及销毁。”

孙策神色平淡地摇了摇头，扯了张纸巾，复又拿起一片。

“这个瓜不太甜。”

“你猜猜，还有更巧的。当年告刘氏的那个案子，那边找的律师，偏偏又是我们认识的——”陈纪故意停下，孙策抬眼看他，他忍不住面露得色，意味深长地挤眉弄眼。

“姓周。”

孙策的嘴停住，半是茫然半是莫名其妙地盯着刘勋。

陈纪往后一靠，翘起一条腿，仿佛要和他叙旧。“我听说周瑜和你是老同学？”

孙策嗤笑一声，扔下瓜皮，慢条斯理地将手指一根根擦净。事关周瑜，陈纪摸不到他和袁家关系的底，跑来这里试探，也是没什么水平。

“陈经理，您这地方水平可真有待改进，茶涩了，瓜也不太甜——我和他多说几句话，这是袁总的意思，我也不太好讲。”

他抬眼看了陈纪一眼，那眼神轻飘飘落下，可陈纪还是莫名感到一阵寒意。

“他是什么人，我不太清楚，如果你要查——悉听尊便。”

孙策拉起门帘，走廊比包厢还要昏暗，灯光迷离模糊，照得人头晕，又一阵莫名烦躁。

这次拿刘繇、扯袁术的局，就是程普他们布的。孙策要维持他在袁术这里沉不住气的形象，和刘繇那边一向只负责前期洽谈，从来不直接参与具体事务，因此这次的事基本由太史慈负责，他被摘得干干净净，袁术没理由怀疑他，陈纪再问，他也无所顾忌。

无所顾忌，换句话来说也就无需依傍。孙策开车回家，车窗没关，晚风又湿又凉，他莫名想起周瑜接袁明月那天送的外套，乱七八糟地想，什么降温，今天才降温。

太史慈的伤和周瑜的事情，他居然都是从陈纪那里知道的。

也是，程普有什么理由要告诉他呢？他和太史慈在接受这样的身份时便已接受所有可能的结果，突发意外、尸骨无存的例子他们都听说过，家人只能拿到一些随身金属物件，皮带搭扣或是钥匙吊牌，对着冰冷的硬块哭到喘不过气。腿伤而已，陈纪也没说清楚，或许并无大碍。

反正怎么都是提前说好的事情。

至于周瑜——孙策盯着路面，还留着大雨的积水，街上灯影绚丽，映得路上也斑斓一片，招牌在水里熟悉又扭曲，看不清楚。

他轻轻地笑了一下。

周瑜又是他的谁，别人凭什么要跟他报备周瑜的情况呢？


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次BGM是《方式》！  
> “我只有在睡着的时候 才能感觉还活着  
> 总是在你不在的时候 切肤之痛般爱你”

5、 

孙策到家不久，电话就打了过来。加密通讯的网络信号不太稳定，程普那有些变了调的声音听着磕磕绊绊的。

“这次行动，你稳得很好。我们——”

孙策开口打断他：“——太史慈怎么样了？”

对面沉默了一会，回答道：“在观察，腿应该还是能保住的。”

“周瑜呢？他是不是也被拉进来了？”

程普愣了一下。

“我们没告诉他你的情况，不过你既然知道了，那……”

一股烦躁从孙策心底涌上来，活像堆被雨淋湿的炮仗，又闷又堵又点不着。

“您怎么不问问我是怎么知道的？万一是因为他在袁术这暴露了呢？”

程普知道周瑜是他高中同学，好言道：“周瑜那边都是明面上的，他并没有直接——”

孙策手上一用力，左手指骨一声脆响。

“现在没有直接，已经有人拿他的事找上我了，那以后呢？是不是要等他也折一条腿，你们才会想着保他的命？”

程普在电话那边叹了口气：“这样吧，我们安排你和吴景见一面，具体的事情由他跟你解释。”

程普在孙策十八岁那年遇到他，刚丧父的少年，说起黄祖还稚嫩地咬着腮帮子，身子却挺得笔直，大人一样故作沉稳地把持着语调，问他如果想挖出证据，需要配合做什么。那会儿他就觉得这同僚之子不简单，在他身上多留了心。年轻人虽横冲直撞，但对长辈向来尊重，尤其他又是孙坚的故交，孙策很少这样尖锐地反问他。

他想，还是得先给吴景挂个电话。

 

这一夜孙策睡得很不安稳。刘繇的事情，虽然陈纪来找他了，但是袁术本人那边似乎毫无反应，没有任何让他插手的意思。孙策暂时摸不清他的态度，只好也按兵不动。

他是被阳光照醒的。昨天回来太晚，遮光窗帘忘了拉，没想到昨夜一场雨后今天又放了晴，天色澄净得一尘不染。孙策揉着眼睛摇了摇头，努力把那个梦从脑海里甩掉——乱七八糟的无声画面还挤在那里，胀得头疼。

他起来洗漱，下楼买了碗馄饨，配两个烧饼慢慢吃。今天不用加班，也没什么别的活动，大概下午打打游戏又过去了，快到晚上的时候八成就会有人嚷嚷着出来组局，一天消磨得很容易。电视剧里当线人是个紧张的活儿，一定日理万机时刻警惕忙得像个陀螺，但实际上孙策自己都得承认他的工作挺无聊的。线索是观察分析出来的，不是瞎忙活出来的，这有点像外科手术，听起来需要绝对聚精会神，但医生经常得放音乐或者相互聊天来保持注意力，又不至于过分紧张。对于孙策来说，90%的时间里他和袁氏的普通员工没有什么不同，甚至还要悠闲一点——他不用烦恼什么升职、加薪或是更长远的未来问题。他暂时只需要让袁氏没有未来。

孙策这天没什么精神，晚上没出门，坐在家里看电影。忽然袁明月的电话打过来，说遇到了一点事情，总之她报了警，周瑜在医院，让孙策快过去。

事发突然，他五脏六腑被各种情绪拧成一团，匆忙开车上了路。再问起情况才知道，是袁明月和她几个小姐妹一起在一个清吧，不是袁家的产业，周瑜晚上去接她。刘繇那边的两个人大概是本来就跟着，趁几个小姐妹刚走、周瑜在吧台买单的空档冲了过来，被周瑜拦了刀子。

孙策刚跑到急诊外科门口，一脸慌乱的袁明月就迎了上来。他本来心里就有的烦躁变本加厉地堵着喉咙，此时也没心情贴上一副好脸色，直楞楞地问她：“你没事吧？周瑜呢？”

他平时虽然对袁明月淡淡的，但总归还是纵容居多，从来没有这么又冷又硬地和她说话，眼神像一支锋利的矛，将她刺了个对穿。

袁明月一腔委屈，又没法发作，只能摇摇头，指着急诊外科，“在里面……”

孙策头也不回地往里冲去。

周瑜手臂上刚刚包扎完，除了脸色有些苍白以外，看上去没什么大碍。他看到一头冲进来的孙策，挥了挥包得严严实实的左手，抿着嘴笑。

孙策心里被火烧得又热又躁。其实他也不是怪周瑜——袁术再怎么样，袁明月就是一个被宠坏的小女孩，刘繇的人哪有什么正当理由动她，更何况还带着刀子。今天换了是他，也会挡这一下的。只是现在人家在这英雄救美，自己傻乎乎地深更半夜赶来，孙策简直想扭头就走，也不知道是为周瑜还是自己生气。

只是理智还是让他板着脸问了一句，“你怎么样？”

周瑜还是抿着嘴，眼神很温柔，“还好，医生说回去静养就行了，不用住院观察。”

他们并肩走出急诊室，等在外面的袁明月和后面的陈纪都站了起来，“没事吧？”

周瑜笑着摇摇头，“没关系。”他又对陈纪说，“不如你先送她回家吧，路上注意安全。”

“可是你……”袁明月咬着嘴唇看着他。

周瑜笑着安慰道，“孙策会送我回去的，是吧？”

他说着又看向孙策，孙策对周瑜这样突然的主动接近有些不适应，颇为不自在地和他对视一眼，点了点头。

直到周瑜坐上他的副驾驶的时候，孙策都觉得特别不真实。他们太久没有这样独处了，周瑜很小心地扣上安全带，“咔擦”一声，在安静的空间里显得格外清脆。孙策掩饰性地咳了两声，启动了车子。

“你住哪啊？”

周瑜报了个地址，在城南，和孙策家正好是两个方向。孙策没说什么，打开手机开了个导航。他刚才来得太急，车子随便停在了路边，好在运气不错，大半夜的，没被贴罚单。

“你要是累的话就睡一会儿，”孙策说，“空调冷不冷？”

周瑜摇摇头，“还好。”

孙策沉默了一会儿，又问：“要不要喝东西？前面有个便利店。”

“你想喝什么？”

“……我去买吧，你别动了。”

周瑜说，“那就矿泉水吧。”

孙策下意识地问道，“因为晚上不好喝冰茶吗？”

说完了两人都是一愣，孙策目不斜视地开车，周瑜转过头看了一会儿他僵硬的侧脸，笑了笑，轻轻嗯了一声。

周瑜高中的时候只喝两种饮料，白天冰茶，包括门口奶茶店的果茶和瓶装冰茶饮料，晚上白水，孙策给他带喝的，从来不用问。

孙策把车靠在路边，买了两瓶矿泉水，拿起一瓶拧开盖子拿在手上，把瓶子递给周瑜。

周瑜接过来，仰头就喝。便利店的灯光映出他的侧脸，干净的下巴和脖颈线条，吞咽时喉结动了几下。他把瓶子拿在手上，说，“你开车吧，我自己拿着就行。”

孙策“嗯”了一声，车子又往前驶去。

其实他们以前没少一起骑车出去玩过。自行车是孙策的，他和周瑜轮流坐后座。周瑜不常骑车，骑得比较稳，下坡都不怎么加速；孙策就不一样了，骑起来随意如风，红灯前一个急刹是常有的事。周瑜在他身后抱怨的时候他就大言不惭地把这归为“男人的气魄”，其实是急刹的时候周瑜本来虚虚扶在他腰间的手会更紧一些，从触感上来讲，几近一个拥抱，每次都能让孙策心跳快那么几下。有的时候过了红灯他的力道还是没减下去，一路就这么圈着他到目的地，滚烫的皮肤隔着薄薄的T恤相贴，孙策很喜欢这种被人依靠的感觉。

他们在风中大声说话，笑，车把手摇摇晃晃，周瑜把他抱得更紧。等红灯的时候周瑜从身后给他递水喝，他仰头咽下，余光瞟到旁边私家车里的大人投过来的感慨眼神。

孙策莫名其妙有些庆幸这次是夜车，出了市中心之后马路上空空荡荡，等红灯也不用担心碰到旁边骑着自行车的少年。

“你洗漱方便吗？要不要我送你上去？”

车开进小区的时候，孙策又低头看了看周瑜的左手，开口问。

他们一起上楼，周瑜刷完牙，喊孙策帮他洗脸。孙策帮他拧了毛巾，轻轻地从额头擦到下巴，熟悉又陌生的五官一点一点从毛巾后面露出来。孙策记忆里一直觉得周瑜脸上长得最好的是眼睛，形状是很细致的优美，从眼角到眼尾的弧线都精巧而优雅，今天才发觉他脸上无一处不好看——又浓又黑的睫毛，挺秀的鼻梁，嘴唇被热气熏得红红的。孙策移开了目光。

“背上要擦吗？”

他知道周瑜不会开口让他做这个，但如果他不主动问，周瑜可能一晚上都不舒服。

周瑜点了点头。

两个人都没多说话。宽松的睡衣很容易就被撩起来，肩胛骨到脊背到紧实的腰线都在提醒孙策，眼前这个周瑜已经和他一样，变成了一个年轻男人。

他们都不是清瘦的少年了。他们工作，恋爱，结婚，各怀心思，各有目的，注定要走向不同的人生。

孙策把毛巾浸到水里，对周瑜说，“很晚了，去休息吧。”

“你还要赶回去吗？客房的被单都是干净的，我……”

孙策露出了今晚第一个笑，对他摇了摇头，“不用了，你去睡吧。”

周瑜在床上躺下，竖着耳朵分辨外面的动静。孙策帮他清理了浴室，又在厨房倒了杯水，脚步声越来越近。周瑜翻了个身。

卧室门没关，但孙策还是象征性地敲了敲，才走进来，把水杯放到床头柜上。

“睡觉小心些，别压着了。”卧室只开了一盏落地灯，周瑜靠在床头和他对视，头发蓬松，眼神柔软，锁骨上还有一点新鲜的、红红的印子，大概是刚才躺得不老实，被枕头和睡衣领口压出来的。

孙策伸出手去，似是想摸一下他的头发，但最终只是帮他拉了拉被单。

“我先回去了。”

“路上小心。”

关门声后，又是无比安静的夜晚。

周瑜在心里叹了口气。

孙策一直刻意和自己保持距离，可刚才在楼下，他还是主动提出要不要上来帮忙。对于他来说，可能多相处就多一份麻烦，但孙策就是这样的人，他第一个担心的还是自己。

都已经这样了，孙策却还是能把“对你好”这件事做得这么自然，好像他们这八年一直在一起，从未有过那些挣扎、拒绝、不告而别和不合时宜的重逢。

而对于这份本能流露的好，周瑜从来没法抗拒。

 

6、 

吴景是孙策的舅舅，也是他和程普之间的直接联络人。第二天孙策起得晚，到他家吃了顿午饭。饭桌上吴景很沉默，反倒是舅妈一直给他夹菜，又问他生活情况。

“你周末没事多过来吃饭呀，舅舅舅妈又不是外人，你说你一个人，身边又没个人照顾，我们也……”

吴景放下筷子，咳了一声，“吃完了来书房吧。”

孙策埋头吃菜，又跟舅妈多聊了一会儿，才端着茶上去。

吴景坐在书桌后面，示意孙策坐到他对面。

“你上次的事，程警官跟我说过了。”吴景拿起茶杯，入了口才发现烫得吓人，只留了一点点在嘴里，半天没说话。

孙策冷眼看着，没提醒他，也没问。吴景心里叹了口气，这孩子，有些时候还真的……太像个孩子了。

吴景端起自己本来的杯子喝了一口，终于继续道，“袁术既然有提过你和周瑜的联系，那你顺势接近他，多沟通一些信息，也没什么。你们都是聪明人，没必要说得太透，这个度你自己把握。快到最后关头了，我们需要更多……”

孙策懒懒地靠在椅背上，“需要更多跟太史慈跟我一样的傻子赶着往里面送命，是不是？”

他的声音又冷又硬地切进来，横刀断流，一室凝滞。

吴景皱了皱眉：“我知道你跟太史慈关系不错，他的事我们也很痛心，但是——”

“我去他大爷的但是！”

孙策猛地站起来，椅子被他撞倒，重重地敲击在木质地板上，声如雷震。

“你们来找我，好，我认了，谁让我爸死在他们手上。可是周瑜，谁他妈让你们找的周瑜？”

吴景从来没见他发过这么大的脾气，一时怔住了。

“孙策，注意你的措辞——”

孙策把桌上的文件重重扬起往下一扔，“啪”地又是一声，硬木书桌都在轻颤。

“他就是个普通人！他事业顺遂家庭美满，好好地过着日子，被你们推着淌这个水，你们能不能有一点良心？”

吴景看着喘着气瞪着自己的外甥，几不可闻地叹了口气。

他一时没接话，半晌才轻声道：“前几年，袁氏接过一个施工项目，后来出了问题，外墙砸死了一个建筑工人。”

孙策渐渐从激动中平复过来，表情缓和了些，眼神还是坚硬的，几乎能看到锐利的锋茬。

“当时鉴定结果是，责任在袁氏这个材料供货方。”吴景抬起眼皮平静地看了孙策一眼，“但这事当时被家属闹上了社会新闻，如果公布的话对公司名誉影响严重，而袁氏跟上面也有关系，就压了下来，私下赔偿了事。除了案件的几个相关单位，行业内没人知道真实责任方。当时为了这个，鉴定那边还有技术专家辞职了。”

“那位专家有一个关系很密切的同事，姓周。名字你或许知道，周异。”

吴景静静看他疲惫地闭上眼、懒得再争辩的样子，继续说，“周家和袁家的关系闹得有些微妙，周瑜和袁家的姑娘本来就认识，袁术有意缓和一下关系，周瑜自己却不是这么想的。”

过了半晌，孙策声音嘶哑地开口：“他现在参与多少？还能抽身吗？”，

“你怎么定义抽身？”吴景反问他。

这一句话又把孙策的怒气勾了起来：“我要他安然无恙到最后，过个正常人的日子！这他妈的可真太难了！”

吴景冷淡地回答，“他不会像你和太史慈这样直接在里面，我们也没有逼他做任何事。”

孙策还在死死地瞪着他。

“如果你实在想，可以和他谈谈。”吴景看着他，脸色变得恳切，“太史慈的事是个意外，真的。我们希望你们每一个人平安。”

“那就谢谢您。”孙策面无表情地扶起被自己撞倒的椅子，“再见。”

他转身要走，吴景突然说：“周瑜那个孩子，你高中毕业的时候，给你原来那个手机号连发了好多短信，问你在哪。我怕影响你心情，没告诉你。”

孙策的背影顿住了。他转过身来，眼眶掩饰不住地泛红，“所以呢？”

“其实我还没见过那孩子。”吴景的语气变得柔和，“等事情结了，带他来家里吃个饭吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “来沉没 在我的深处吧  
> 世界快要 变作碎花”

7、

收网的行动来得比预想更快。听上去是浩大的工程，但落到孙策个人这里，只有很简单的任务。

下周三，袁氏集团几个参与地下事务的头头在他们一处产业有一次集会，陈纪也会去。上面决定在那个时候动手，方便直接将关键人物一网打尽，直接带出袁氏地下王国的核心。

而孙策要做的和之前太史慈的任务类似，他要确保包括陈纪在内的几个关键人物都在集会的地点，并在必要的情况下拖住他们。换句话说，他自己当天必须也在场。如果陈纪在最后时刻怀疑上他并且鱼死网破，他就要直面最后的危险。

最坏的情况其实很少发生，但它依然是一种可能性，悬在他头顶。

这是他自己选的路。

 

周瑜之前通知他的项目宴会是晚上，中午有个小的座谈会，孙策要给部门开周会，没去，下午才从公司到酒店。到的时候座谈之后的茶会还没完全结束，宴会厅里三三两两的还有他认识的不认识的人在聊天。孙策刚走进去，袁明月就提着一个袋子走了过来，“他们都去上面房间换衣服休息了，你把这个带给周瑜吧，刚才中午的时候旁边客人不小心，溅了点东西在他衬衫上，刚让人从公司里拿了件备用的。”

孙策下意识想问她“你怎么不去”，想了想这等服务生的活儿的确也不是大小姐会做的，她能在中间转交一下，已经是天大的面子。他只好接了过来，又问，“还有什么要带的吗？”

大小姐摇摇头，挥了挥手，“你去吧，下午也没什么事儿，不过要来的人好像比预计的多，晚上可能比较累，你要不也开个房间，睡一会儿。”

孙策没说什么，点点头，按电梯上楼。酒店客房都在高层，他盯着跳动的数字看了一会儿，又看向外面。酒店装的是观景电梯，有一面打的落地玻璃，路面上飞驰的汽车、交错的高架、长长的轻轨、和密密麻麻的人来人往都无知无觉地往下坠去。

快结束了，他想。

周瑜大概刚洗过澡，身上挂着件浴袍来给他开门，“进来吧。”

孙策走进去，把手里的衬衫放到床上。

“手怎么样了？”

周瑜无奈地笑了笑，“要不等会还是麻烦你帮我穿一下？”他指了指身上的浴袍，“我刚才光穿这个就花了十分钟，现在胳膊还酸着。”

这任务其实难度有点大，现在浴袍还只是开了个领口，锁骨若隐若现的，孙策都有点不好意思看，真要给他换衣服，孙策怕自己有什么令人尴尬的反应。其实也不是十几岁的小毛头了，但是和周瑜独处一室还要故作镇定地举止暧昧……难度有点大。孙策摸了摸鼻子，强行说服自己：没什么，速战速决换完走人就行了。

周瑜背对着他倒水，孙策问，“现在帮你换吗？”

“能不能等一会？”周瑜把水杯递给他，耳根不知道是被热气熏的还是怎样，有点发红，“我刚才不好擦，直接穿的浴袍，现在可能身上还有点水，穿衣服就弄湿了。”

本来是挺普通的陈述句，不知道怎么被他说得十分令人遐想，孙策干咳了一声，把水接过来，说了句“谢谢”，偏过头去。

气氛有点尴尬，孙策又忍不住开口，说：“当年我是家里有点事，突然被送出国了，没来得及告诉你们。我也是上周才知道你后来联系过我……真的很对不起。”

周瑜笑了笑，“没关系。我自己都……反正这么多年过去了。”

孙策努力握紧了手里的杯子，艰难地问，“我听说你们婚约快定了？什么时候宣布啊，我还得准备份子钱。”

“下个月吧，大概是。他们安排的，我也不清楚，反正……”

孙策不知道他在暗示什么。周瑜知道最终行动是什么时候吗？反正也不会真结婚？反正袁氏应该撑不过下个月？还是反正他也不在乎？

他脑子乱糟糟的，就听到周瑜说：“反正我跟明月说过了。”

“我有喜欢的人。”

这跟他想的有点不一样……等等，有喜欢的人是什么意思？

孙策有点茫然地抬起头，下意识地问，“啊是吗？”

周瑜很轻很轻地叹了口气，又笑起来，很浅很柔和，好像风一吹就散了。

“我都这样了，你还要我怎么说呢？”周瑜看着他的眼睛，“伯符……我没办法不想你。”

我没办法不想你。

这句话直直击中他的软肋，孙策感到心脏又酸又软又莫名其妙地胀痛，他太知道“没办法”三个字对周瑜来说意味着什么了。早在十七岁的时候，周瑜就是更清醒的那一个，他比孙策更坦然地面对自己的欲望，比孙策更快地冷静接受进退两难的现实，孙策当初看着他的脸根本开不了口，也是周瑜把讲不出的“分开”二字说出来。他出身优越，头脑聪明，性情冷静，他考虑，他明白，他总是成竹在胸的，可以完成要做的每一件事，他的世界里好像就永远不应该有“没办法”。

而现在周瑜在他面前摊开自己最脆弱柔软的一部分，说，我没办法不想你。

除了爱，还有什么能让这样一个人直面一切不可估测的妥协、退让和失败呢？

 

说不清楚是谁主动的，可能是周瑜凑近了更可能是孙策迎过去撷住了他的唇，总之没有几件事能比和爱的人接吻更迷幻又令人沉醉，山崩海啸天旋地转间，当年自作聪明的冷却搁置、身不由己的不告而别，没来得及说出口的爱意，你欠我的我欠你的陈年旧账……以及中间缺失的大段时光，好像都在这个吻中轻飘飘地过去了。

孙策的右手扶住他的腰，身体相贴，心跳轰隆，眩晕一样的麻醉感过去之后周瑜喘着气提醒他，“门……门没有拴上。”

这就是临界一步了，要么点到为止，暂时做两个理智的成年人，要么不管不顾地偷欢半晌，哪怕明日地裂山崩。

孙策退后一步，深深地吐着气，像是酝酿又像是努力忍耐。刚才亲得太深也太用力，周瑜被他压在墙上，已经满脸绯色，眉眼如水洗过的秾艳逼人，红润的嘴唇还带着水光，微微张开着，等他去吻。

下周……就是下周了，下周过后他或许可以全身而退重回自由的生活，但也有可能在最后一刻死在昏暗的地下室里。他的人生可能在下周开始也可能在下周结束，他没办法给承诺，他只有今天，左手掌心是轻轻一扯就会落下的浴袍带子，右手是连接外面一切危机、猜疑和肮脏算计的门把手，而他十七岁惦记至今的人在他怀里，爱或不爱，想要或不想要。

天啊，怎么会不想要。

双唇近在咫尺，睫毛落下就看不清眼神，只有吐息是滚烫的，带着无法掩饰的颤抖欲望。

周瑜左手一抬，覆上他落在门锁上的手背。

孙策低低喊他，“公瑾……”

周瑜抬起眼，看过来，眼神还如十七岁一般干净、明亮，连那点欲望和挑逗的意味都坦坦荡荡。他就这么看着孙策，手上拇指和食指一动，“咔擦”一声，门锁上了。

 

8、 

那一声直击上心尖最软的肉，孙策忍着汹涌而来的酸意，闭上眼睛去亲他。周瑜怎么比情窦初开的时候还要敏感，孙策的手才从下面摸到他大腿根，他就快要站不住，勾住孙策脖子的左手几乎使不上劲，下面又硬又烫地顶过来。

孙策细细碎碎地沿着脖子吻下去，左手扶住他，右手覆上流泪的前端，轻轻动作几下，他就抖得像暴风雨里的一片叶子，呻吟声又长又软，叫得孙策热血直往头顶上窜。

“伯符……对不起，”孙策埋头在他的锁骨上啃咬，又辗转而下，含住他胸前早已挺立的一点。周瑜右手深深地插进他的头发，出口的声音都带着水，“对不起……我忍不住。”

孙策重新站起来，亲他的嘴唇，鼻梁，半开半合的眼睛，让他靠在自己颈窝里，不住地亲他的头发。

“不要这么说。我知道……”他知道什么呢？孙策也说不下去，说我知道你委屈，知道你不安，你想要，知道你那么爱我，可他知道这些都不用再说。

两个人都压抑太久，并在一起的两根都快到极点，又滑又硬，一只手都很难握住。孙策想先速战速决一次，手上加大了速度和力道，很快那股酥酥麻麻的快感就涌了上来，他浑身战栗，失去知觉，整个人像是刚从水里被捞出来，只听见周瑜在他耳边的闷哼和喘息声。

周瑜高潮后脱力地倒在他怀里，孙策睁开眼睛去亲他，这才意识到他们甚至没拉窗帘，阳光透过高层的落地窗射进来，地板上大块的金黄色，美好得令人落泪。

第二次理所当然地在浴室里。太久没做过，孙策变得无比耐心，一点点地试探，开拓，简直是永无止境地折磨。等到进去了他又不复耐心地长驱直入，一下下又狠又快地擦过敏感点，周瑜适应不了这样突然变化的节奏，感觉很快又要射，只能闭着眼睛喊他，伯符，伯符，慢一点，我忍不住。

孙策发现周瑜还是喜欢被亲到脖子，只是和以前相比他在情事里把自己抱得更紧，孙策怀疑自己背上已经被掐出几道指印。然而这有什么关系呢，他觉得灵魂都快要被那个紧致温暖的地方抽干，极致的快乐果然是濒死般的刺激，他活了二十几年才知道“抵死缠绵”四个字什么意思。孙策不管不顾地抽插着，周瑜哆嗦得厉害，叫声已经有点哑了，带着几近哀求的哭腔，伯符，伯符，孙策，我……

孙策知道他是快活得说不出话，低头在他耳边说，没事的，没事的，不要忍着，我在这里。

令人头皮发麻的眩晕过后是失重般的坠落，而他们死死地攀附着对方，好像攀着最后一根浮木。

 

敲门声响起的时候，周瑜刚刚才在孙策怀里躺下来。

离晚宴还早，他们都想多厮磨一会儿。分离太久了，现在的每一分一秒欢愉又都像是偷来的，怎么拥抱亲吻都嫌不够，袁明月在门外说“是我”的时候周瑜甚至有一瞬间近乎疯狂地想，索性就这么让她发现好了，这一地散落的衣物和满室暧昧的气息，再见不得人，也比外面那些蝇营狗苟的东西正当干净。

当然这个疯狂的想法并没有停留几秒，他迅速从床上坐起身来，一边整理着松松挂在身上的睡袍，一边对孙策短促地说：“去浴室。”

看着孙策的身影彻底隐没于洗手间的磨砂玻璃之后，周瑜打开了门。

袁明月举起的手还停在半空。他一脸茫然又困倦的表情显然很有说服力，大小姐见他一副被强行叫醒的样子，有一点不好意思，“打扰你了吗？我就是想问你有没有见到孙策，他上来之后不知道去哪了，前台也没他开房间的记录……”

周瑜拿手掩住一个哈欠，说：“我也不太清楚，他把衣服送过来就走了……可能临时碰到点事儿了吧，你给他打电话了吗？”

“打了，没人接。”袁明月看他身后的房间昏暗不清，窗帘也拉得严严实实，自己不方便进去，只好客套地笑了笑，“那打扰你了，晚上见。”

“没关系……还有什么要帮忙的，随时跟我打电话。”

袁明月点了点头，转身走向了电梯口。

周瑜关上房门，重新靠到床头。孙策从浴室里走出来，他的指甲很短，踩上床的时候脚上的青筋显露出来。他轻手轻脚的，动作莫名让周瑜想到豹子。周瑜不由得笑了起来。

孙策拿脑袋蹭了蹭他颈窝，抬起头来不满地问，“笑什么？”

周瑜五指插进他半干的头发，轻轻揉了揉，“觉得你像只大型动物一样。怎么一上头，连开个房间都忘了？”

“我上来的时候就以为是送个衣服，谁知道被你搞到床上去！”孙策瞪大眼睛端详着他，“真是人不可貌相啊人不可貌相，我以为你是个正经人……”

周瑜佯怒瞪回来，长腿一伸，假意要把他踹下床，“那我以后对你也正经点，先从我的床上下去。”

“别嘛宝贝儿，”孙策搂紧他不放，顺势在他头发上亲了一下，“要是在我面前都板着个脸，那你的生活还有什么意思。”

“我怎么板着个脸了？”

孙策不回答，只是用鼻尖蹭他，“来嘛……笑一笑。”

周瑜知道他是怕破坏此时的气氛才不提门外那些事情，脸上被他弄得痒痒的，终于绷不住地破开一个笑。

“你干什么！”

“你看你这样笑起来多好看。”孙策低头快速亲了一下他的嘴唇，“多笑一笑嘛，我喜欢。”

周瑜逗他，“我不笑你就不喜欢了啊？”

“怎么会，”孙策很认真地看着他的眼睛，“但是我会心疼。”

这句话跟带了电一样，周瑜只觉得一阵酥麻从心里直直冲向头顶，击得他快要失去知觉……这小子到底去哪学的一肚子肉麻话！

出口的话带电，贴在皮肤上的手指也带了电，一寸一寸挪下去，探进某个柔软又紧致的地方。

“嗯啊……”就算那里刚刚才接纳过比手指更粗大的东西，异物入侵的不适感还是让周瑜皱起了眉，“刚刚才洗过，你又——”

孙策张嘴衔住他泛红的耳垂，“等会再帮你洗一遍。”又放低声音加了一句，“套子还剩一个，不用可惜了。”

“袁明月……”周瑜不想煞风景，但是理智还是让他忍不住问，“你……”

“别担心了，”孙策亲了亲他的眼睫，“你开门的时候我就给她发过消息了，估计她出门就能看见，知道我这会儿在忙，回消息太勤快反而不好。”

周瑜相信他有数，放下心来，伸手搂住他的脖子开玩笑，“忙着干活吗？”

孙策把抽插的手指加到三根，周瑜被刺激得仰起脖子，孙策顺势含上他的喉结，又一路往下啃咬到锁骨，“忙着干你。”

窗帘被拉得严严实实，薄被盖不住暧昧的动作和含糊的呻吟，一点一点在一室昏暗里氤氲，发酵，愈发浓烈。

来拥抱，来亲吻，来不顾一切吧。趁明天来之前。


	5. Chapter 5

9、

令他们都没想到的是，还没到明天，变故就发生了。

那天的晚宴快结束的时候，袁术忽然宣布了周瑜和袁明月的婚约。周瑜被仓促地请到台上，和同样有些茫然的袁明月站在一起，接受一众宾客的祝福。袁明月妆都来不及补，手上就被塞了一捧花。她眼影有一点晕开了，睫毛也没有下午那么卷翘，眨着眼睛看向周瑜，以为他会知道一些情况。周瑜只能对她摇摇头，无奈地笑。

某个方向的灼热视线让他潜意识地想回望，但他甚至不敢往那边看一眼。明知道这一切都是最后的表演，可是捧花和掌声都太过真实了，大厅里灯火通明，刺得人睁不开眼，他有一点被带得入了戏，好像他和台下那个人真的就要这么在众目睽睽之下错过一生。

周瑜知道自己这两天情绪化的时刻已经有些超过了，怕多看一眼，自己的表情和眼神就会出卖他。

孙策坐在台下，麻木地鼓着掌。他大概能猜到这一切都是怎么回事，无非是袁术发觉了什么，所以急于把周家拉上船；可是拉不拉得动，谁说的都不算。

即使知道这一切很快就会结束，他还是忍不住想，如果他和周瑜没有恰好相遇，或者如果周瑜没有恰好地走出那一步，这是不是就是真的了？自己会这么坐在台下，挤出得体的笑容，祝福周瑜和另一个人走向根本配不上他的结局？

这个想法让他心里像是塞了三千只鸭子一样拥挤吵闹混乱不堪，好在这一荒谬的环节很快结束了，孙策缓缓放下手，脑子还是放空的状态，忽然一个声音在他耳边说，“头儿，我跟你商量个事。”

孙策一回头，反应过来，是大乔从邻桌走了过来。他本来就想离开宴会厅，顺势指了指走廊，“什么事儿，出去说吧，这里太吵了。”

大乔的镇定显然是强装出来的，到了走廊她垂着眼支吾半晌没开口，孙策甚至快要开始怀疑她是不是发现了什么，紧急谋划着各种应对方式，直到她终于说出了第一句完整的话：“策哥，之前有两家猎头给我打过电话，和我谈了一会儿，我最近一直在犹豫要不要……”

孙策：“……”

他心里长舒一口气，抬起右手揉着太阳穴，假装只是累了，遮掩了一部分表情。随即不禁暗自笑自己草木皆兵，也太高估这丫头的灵敏度了。

他放松地靠在墙上，又揉了揉鼻子，“咳，你要炒了我可以，搞得这么严重干什么……”

袁氏这个是大乔毕业后第一份工作，她第一次跟上司谈跳槽，本来紧张得要命，结果被孙策逗笑了。

“我怎么会炒你啊，策哥你什么时候要单干缺人，第一个通知我来面试行不行？”

孙策摆摆手，“你也真不怕坑我。行了行了，哪家的？开的什么条件？”

大乔的情况倒比较简单。小公司给的职位更高，但是可能各方面都不稳定；大公司那边给的条件也算是升职了，工资高一点，但是部门是新建的，方向和她现在做的也有偏差。孙策和她聊了几句，又答应帮她问一问那家大公司的情况。

“我这周再跟你说吧，到时候你考虑好了，最早下周一就能办手续。”

虽然推走也不一定有用吧，但能推一个是一个，孙策心里多少好受一些。至少他还得感谢大乔把他从宴会厅里拉出来。

手机在兜里振了两下，孙策掏出手机看了一眼，大乔识趣地说，“那策哥你忙，我先走了哦！”

“走吧走吧，有没有人一起？”

大乔点点头，“有的有的，拜拜！”

“路上注意安全！”

孙策看着她拎着包走远了，重新摁亮手机，一字一句读过屏幕上的加密邮件。陌生地址，只有短短一行字：

“情况不方便，下周计划大体不变，等我消息。爱你。”

没头没尾，没有署名，可还能是谁。

晚宴结束，走廊里聊天的人渐渐多了起来，孙策的目光甚至不能停留太久。拇指一动，那两个击中他的字也随着屏幕熄灭了。

长久的悸动、甜蜜和酸楚，却停留在他的心尖上。

 

这是孙策第一次有机会参与周三这种级别的会议。流程、人员、地点和具体时间几经调整，到周一的公司邮件里才确定下来。别的都是意料之中，孙策反正也只负责传递信息；他唯一惊讶的是，与会人员名单里出现了周瑜的名字。

紧跟着又是一声提示音，这次来源是周瑜的邮箱。

“今晚可以吗？”

他给了一个地址，说地方是安全的，孙策自己出门的时候小心一些就好。孙策去洗手间回复了个“可以”，刚回来坐下，又碰到大乔拿着手续过来给他签字。

“什么时候走？”

“明天来最后一天，之后我请他们吃饭，策哥你也来吧？”

最后一天。孙策笑了笑，把签好字的文件还给她，“好啊，我一定到。”

晚上孙策照常出了门。他爱玩，下班后约了人喝酒蹦迪都是常有的事，并不会引人注意。周瑜给的地址也是一家普通的清吧，就开在商业区的街边，招牌做得很考究，深蓝的暮色里闪着银白色的光。门口的招待听说他来找朋友，问了名字，便径直带着他往里走。跨过大厅的小桌区域，绕过一个屏风，穿过曲折的走廊，一直走到最里面的包厢。招待敲了敲门，说了句“孙先生到了”，孙策听见里面周瑜的声音：“进来吧。”

招待帮他打开了门，待孙策走进去，又把门带上了。

房间里只有周瑜一个人，坐在沙发上吃一盘樱桃，一手湿淋淋的。看他进来，周瑜拿起一颗举到他面前：“你吃不吃？”

孙策下意识就着他的手咬住，却没想到是酸的。

“这樱桃怎么这么酸！”

周瑜惊讶了一下，“真的吗？”他指了指自己，“我吃的是甜的啊？”

孙策看了他一会儿，会过意来，无可奈何地俯下身去和他接吻。樱桃清新的味道溢满口腔，低头的姿势渐渐就变成了跨坐在周瑜身上，上身紧贴，手臂相交，唇齿交缠带来的依恋和满足感简直要让人醉死在这个吻里……当然，果肉还是酸的。

他们亲了好一块儿才分开，两人的嘴唇都又湿又红。周瑜伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，笑眯眯地问，“怎么样？”

孙策点了点头，“甜的。”

他收了腿，转为规规矩矩地坐在周瑜旁边问，“你的手怎么样了？”

刚才情动的时候，周瑜缠上来的只有一只手，看来伤口还没好。

周瑜看了看左臂的包扎，笑了笑，“哪有那么快好。不过比之前好多了，现在只是不能进水，不能拿东西。哦，文件这种可以。”

孙策伸出手揽过去，周瑜顺势靠在他肩上。

“行了，所以现在说吧，怎么回事？袁术怎么让你周三也去？”

“不是他让，”周瑜抬起头来看着他，“我自己跟他说去的。”

“你要去？”

周瑜直起身子，说：“是这样的。刘繇的事情之后，袁术一直怀疑这边的人。他现在对我俩都有疑心，不过主要还是你。周三的事情，他之前找我谈过，问我觉得应不应该让你去，我就顺势说，如果他不放心，我也可以在场照应。”

孙策神色一凛，张嘴想说话，周瑜竖起一根食指摆在他嘴唇上，继续说道，“现在对我们最有利的点是，他怀疑你是检方的人，怀疑我是周家要做空袁家的内应，却万万不会想到我俩是一边的。我过去，他只会以为我们可以互为牵制。伯符，这是个难得的机会，我们两人都在，成功的可能性会大很多。”

他的手指一放下来，孙策马上说，“不行，你根本没有必要去……成功的概率是一样的，你去只是增加了一个人的风险——”

“你为什么不能这样想，危险的概率都是一样的，我在那里就多一份成功的可能？”

“周瑜，这不一样，如果是我一个人，我……”

“你只会更难办！”周瑜少有带着这么强的攻击性说话，“如果陈纪当场怀疑了呢？没有人掩护，你怎么脱身？”

“可是你在那里就绝对安全了吗？你都不安全，我怎么让你掩护我？”

周瑜的眼神强势得快要把他吞下去。“你以为我和袁明月订婚是为了什么？你以为我站在上面高兴吗？难道不就是为了这一天能有个身份来保护你？”

一听到袁明月的名字，孙策便觉得那天在宴会厅的窒息感又回来了。谁也不会希望看着刚刚还和自己耳鬓厮磨的人和别人宣布订婚，哪怕是假的。理智上理解、感情上忽略已经是他能做的最大让步。周瑜把这件事扯进来，彻底地让他不高兴了。

“我难道开口了吗？你周少爷去联个姻，能不能不要——”

“孙策！”周瑜喊他的名字，声音沙哑得厉害，孙策这才发现他的眼眶已经红了。“从以前到现在，你能不能不要每次都把我推开？”

孙策从来没见过周瑜这个样子。平时女孩子在他面前哭，他那些一套一套的哄人技巧都不知道怎么用，更不要提这次是他最放在心上的人，是连脾气都没怎么发过的周瑜，在他面前快要掉眼泪。孙策只能倾身抱住他，摸着他的后背，“对不起宝贝儿我不是……我不是要把你推开。我只是想你安全健康地过日子，就像之前那样……”

周瑜的脸在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，夏天薄薄的衬衫很快感觉到一股湿意。孙策低头去亲他，从眼睛到眉毛鬓角再到嘴唇，最后又回到眼睛，“对不起，是我没考虑你的感受。”

周瑜的睫毛上还带着泪珠，他直起身子，跪坐在沙发上，对孙策说，“我和你一起去。”

孙策叹了口气，说，“好。”

周瑜又说，“我们再一起回来。”

周瑜的眼睛就是有种让人相信他的魔力，孙策点了点头，说，“好。”

 

10、

“多久了？“

“十五分钟。”

“人到齐了吗？“

对讲机里传来一声信号。

吴景对身边刑警队的黄盖点点头。“到齐了。“

黄盖对着对讲机短促地下命令。

“小陈小李注意场内情况，其余人往里探。“

他看了看里面的灯光，又加了一句，“注意不要打草惊蛇，我们有两个在里面。“

黄盖放下对讲机，还是盯着那一排灯光，一动不动。

吴景拍了拍他，“尽人事。“

近郊的仓库区，那一排灯光从远处看，显得十分平平无奇。对方显然很大胆，连窗帘都没有拉，这样显得更自然。从他们的位置拿望远镜，可以看到顶上白炽灯的闪烁；空调出风口下面系了跟红绳，一摇一晃的。

他们看不到的里面，一切都按流程照常进行。陈纪正说到第三项，台下坐着的孙策微微低着头，前排另一边的周瑜几不可见地偏了偏头，又看了一眼台上，脸上还是他一贯的温和表情，好像什么都不在意。

孙策站了起来，走到最旁边的饮水机边。他带了自己办公室的水杯，很大，水流击到杯底哗哗地响。陈纪从台上看了他一眼，好几个跟着转头看他，周瑜也投来目光，和往日无二。孙策旁若无人地接水。陈纪看了看流程稿，又继续讲。

忽然他的对讲机响了一声。

陈纪把小方盒子从桌上拿到耳边，听到外面放风的人的呼吸声。

“什么？”

他皱着眉问了一句，但是没有人回答。信号随即被掐断了。

陈纪继续讲，一边犹豫着要不要二次确认，很快那边的信号又传了过来，“陈哥，没事哈，刚才按错了。”

“回去给老子抄五十遍使用说明！”

陈纪被搅得心烦，冲着对讲机低吼一句，又把它扔到讲台上。

孙策不动声色地喝了一口水。陈纪说的什么他压根没认真听——要是认真了，反而显得不正常。他在心里默默数着，二十，十九，十八……

陈纪如梦初醒般拿对讲机试图连接另一个人的信号，却发现接通后没有应答了。他终于意识到了不对。

车里。“确保所有出口都封锁了吗？“

对讲机里传来回答，“是的。“

黄盖看了一眼吴景，说，“行动。“

大厅里，孙策又喝了一口水，把杯子拿在手上。

陈纪停下了讲话，空调嗡嗡的响声中，他听到门外有什么东西摔在地上的声音。眼神示意下，站在门边的几个人迅速拔枪走了出去。气氛紧张起来，人们开始交头接耳。

“谁再说一句话，就从这滚出去。”

陈纪也拔出了枪，大厅里又安静了。

他调转枪口指向下面，人群一阵无声的慌乱逃避，有的人惊惶之下坐上了旁边的人的大腿，孙策看见，扑哧笑了出来。

然后他就看到陈纪的枪口指向了自己。

“孙策，你走到前面来。“

孙策满脸不解地抬起头，手上还紧紧拿着他那个可笑的杯子。“干什么？“

“你他妈的过来！”陈纪知道外面的人也在等待时机，不敢开枪刺激他们，又怕耽误时间让他们破门而入，只好枪口对准孙策，自己往下走。这会让他更靠近大门，更接近危险，但也是控制住可能的人质的唯一办法。

这下旁人都不动了。

“陈经理，你这是什么意思？”人群中周瑜不知什么时候坐到了孙策后面，这时候他缓缓站了起来，往陈纪的方向走来，“这个时候不想着脱身，而是把枪口对着自家人，不太对吧？”

陈纪的枪口摇晃几下，他的汗已经流到了眼睑，周瑜的身影在他的视野里显得有些模糊。一股莫名其妙的绝望从他心里升起来，好像随着周瑜这句话，大势便已去一样。

“你退回去！”

周瑜拔出枪，并没有理睬大厅边站着一排举着枪的守卫，冷冷地说：“陈经理，你无缘无故把枪口对着孙经理，一份证据也拿不出，让我们怎么相信你不是在和外面里呼外应，控制局势呢？”

里面的人其实并判断不出外面到底进行到了哪一步，危机当前也没人敢开门去看，当然也并不知道，以外面的包围形势，要陈纪真的是内应，那条子早就进来了。袁术让周瑜和陈纪两个人都带了枪，是不放心陈纪的应变能力，怕他坏事，想着周瑜沉稳，能牵制一二。

他万万没想到会造成眼下的局面，陈纪枪指孙策，周瑜枪指陈纪，眼睛一眨不眨地看着陈纪的枪口，说：“把枪口从孙策身上挪开，陈纪。你一没有资格二没有证据指着他，我却有好几个理由怀疑你。”

周瑜再怎么空降，也是袁术公开宣布的准女婿，是裙带关系中最紧密的一层，难说袁术跟他讲了什么秘密任务；而陈纪说到头也只是他的部下，袁术向来多疑，朝夕之间翻脸也不是没有的事。他俩一对上，人群顿时骚动起来，旁边的一排枪口也有犹豫的迹象。

只有孙策很安静地站着，好像这一切都与他无关一样，他甚至又低头喝了一口水。

忽然瓶底微弱的率光一闪，他瞳孔一缩，随即若无其事地把杯子放回了桌子上。外面的频带干扰器已经被破坏了，他身上的监听器已经可以把现场的情况直播出去。时机差不多了，只要陈纪的枪口一松，外面随时可能冲进来。

“与其对着我，不如派个人出去看看嘛，看看到底什么情况。”孙策不紧不慢地开口，杯子在他手里转了个圈，嘴上还是那副嘻嘻哈哈的语气。“在这里搞得剑拔弩张的，有什么意思呢？”

周瑜扣着枪身的拇指一紧。

“你出去。“

陈纪知道形势已经对自己不利了，他只好指了指旁边的一个举着枪的，“开门看看就回来。“

“陈总，我……”

“废话什么！”陈纪有点不耐烦，“都闷在这里要闷到什么时候？“

就是现在了。

那人只好保持着举枪的姿势，一步一步慢慢地往大门挪。三步，两步，一步。陈纪往后门的方向退了半步。但他不走，又举着枪，没人敢在他之前往后门多看一眼。

手握上了门把，缓缓转动起来了。

周瑜不知道什么时候已经站到了孙策身边。孙策转过头去，周瑜还是很专注地看着前方，没有看他。孙策又把头转了回去，盯着桌上的杯子看。

声音传来的那一刻，他忽然清晰地说，“周瑜。”

门口传来吼声：“都蹲下来！”

枪声几乎从他们前后同时响起来了。那个水杯飞了出去，不偏不倚地撞歪一柄对着周瑜的枪管，就像很多年前，那个篮球飞出去，撞上十七岁的课桌一样。

“我一直都在爱你。”

END


End file.
